Donnas University for the Talented
by Dark-Reader-Dude
Summary: Bella is new to Donnas University for the Talented, a school that only excepts the best. There she meets Edward, the school player.She has no interest in him, which makes Edward want her more. Sorry, I suck at summarys, better one inside ExB AxJ EmxR JxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

"Are you absolutely sure you have everything" Charlie asked, he looked so sad. It must be hard to see his only child growing up and go to collage.

"Yes, Dad. I promise to call regularly" I said as I checked the few boxes I had packed. Everything seemed to be there. I sighed. "Dad I really have to go"

"I know, I know" he whispered as I hugged him. I was about to start a new stage in my life. Charlie took the boxes out of the booth of his car and placed them on the ground. He said one more goodbye, and gave me one last hug. I stayed by the big, iron gates and watched his car drive away. When it was out of sight I turned around to the gate. I pressed the button of the box on the side of the gate. "Hello, how can I help you?" said a strict, female voice.

"Hi, I am Isabella Swan, I just arrived and I ju-"I explained but was interrupted.

"Ah, Isabella, we have been expecting you. We shall open the gates right away. Do you have any boxes you need help bringing up?" she asked, her voice warmer then before.

"Yes, I do, thank you" I said gratefully. I waited in the cold until I heard the gates open and a man with something that looked strangely like a luggage cart. He smiled to me, but did not speak as he but the boxes on the trolley. We walked in silence up to the school in absolute silence. As I walked through the door, warm air greeted my. I smiled and walked over to the main office. "Ah, Isabelle its good to finally meet you" she said warmly. "I am sure you are wondering when you can get to your room, did you choose a room in advance?" she smiled again. "Eh…no?" I frowned. "Ah, that might make this a little more…difficult" she frowned as she clicked away at her computer. "Perfect, there is a free space in one of the rooms, would you mind sharing?" she asked, still looking at her computer. "No, not at all" I said quickly. "Ok, your room number is 513, and you are sharing it with Jane Tempest" She said and handed me a key, a map and a class timetable. I began to walk away when I heard a voice behind, "Have a good time at Donnas University for the Talented" she smiled and I walked to the elevator. I pressed the button and thought about the school. Donnas University for the Talented (or DUT) was a school that only accepted people of artistic talent. I myself was a singer. I wondered what Jane did. The elevator opened and I stepped out. "509, 510, 511, and 512" I said to myself as I stopped outside 513. I took the key out my pocket and slipped it into the door.

I took in the room. It was large, with all the normal furniture. The window seat caught my attention. I would most likely spend most of my free time reading there. I let my eyes wander over the room. They stopped at the been-bag in the corner. In it was a person; I could not see her face because of a laptop in the way. "Hello?" I asked quietly. The laptop was put on the ground and the person stood up. I gasped, she was beautiful. She had a pale face and sapphire blue eyes. Her hair was a mix between orange and red, with strands of dark red. She had a side fringe that almost covered all her left eye. Her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail with a sky blue ribbon. She was tall and slim. "Hi, you must be Isabella?" she asked. "Yes, I am, but could you just call me Bella?" I half asked, half said. She walked over to me. She was so graceful. She was, in two words, my opposite. "I am so glad you will be staying here" she pulled me into a hug. "Thanks, but your kind of choking me" I gasped as she held me in her hug. "Sorry" she smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I am going with some friends from classes, want to come?" she asked while heading to the bathroom. I didn't really know anyone, HELL, I _didn't _know anyone.

"Sure, but I have nothing to wear" I told her as she shut the bathroom door. It opened the minute I had finish the sentence. She ran to her phone. There was a sound of ringing. "Hi…yeah, she's here…I did…she doesn't know what to wear…yes, that is cute…no she has not met him…I agree, I don't plan on letting her…no duh...okay, see you in a minute" she hung up. "Who was that?" I was completely in the dark. "Oh, that was my best friend Alice Cullen. She is coming over to help get you ready. She is going out tonight with us" she said going through her closet. "Who did you not want me to meet?" I asked innocently. She hesitated but finally spoke. "Alice has two brothers, Emmet is really sweet and strong and awesome, and he is like my big brother. Her other brother Edward, is kind of a player, what am I saying 'kind of', he is a player. Don't take it the wrong way; he can be nice and caring. We just don't want you to meet him because you seem like a really great person and we don't want to see you get hurt in his little game" she said with her back to me. There was a nock at the door and before I could get there a small, pixie like girl jumped into the room. She made every move she took look like a graceful dance. She had short, spiky black. "Oh, she is so pretty" she said to Jane over my shoulder. "I know" Jane answered still in her closet. "Hi, I am Alice Cullen. I bet we are going to be the best of friends" she said pulled me into a hug. Wow, for such a short person she sure is strong. I started making choking noises to show I couldn't breed. She pulled away and grabbed my hand. She led me to my bed. She pushed me onto it while going over to Jane.

"Can I borrow something's" she whispered. Jane nodded and made room for the pixie. She pulled out a few outfits. She finally decided on what I was wearing. She handed me the cloths and shoved me in the bathroom. I began to grumble as I put on the cloths. I took a look in the mirror. Well it wasn't hard to see Alice had amazing style. I was wearing slim, black jeans, a black tank-top and a black blouse. Alice came barging in with a make up bag and a jewelry box. She took out a silver chain and put it around my neck. She took out some silver studs in my ears. Next she moved on to make-up. She put a bit of mascara on me and that was it. She straitened my hair before brushing it. It began to curl up at the end. "Thank you" I said as I looked in the mirror. She gave me a pair of black high-heels and I was ready. "You know I shouldn't wear heels, I am kind of a klutz" I said I wobbled over to them. They looked amazing, of course. Jane was wearing a blue dress the same color as the ribbon that tied her hair back. She wore a red belt slightly lighter then the color of her hair. The dress ended just before her knees. Alice was wearing white jeans under a purple dress similar to Jane's. She had a white belt on and white high heels.

"Where are we going? It doesn't look like we are going to a club" I said taking in their appearances. "We are going to dinner with some friends from school before classes start back" Jane smiled and led me out of the room. We walked over to the elevator in silence. "Oh, I just have to get something out of my room" Alice said as she pushed the button for her floor, one up. When the doors opened Alice sprinted to her door. I looked around her floor. Jane pointed out Alice's room. The one next to it was Emmet and Edward's room. Just at the door of Emmet's room was an unbelievably hot guy. He had bronze, messy hair. When he opened his eyes I had to suppress a gasp. They were to most amazing emerald green color I have ever seen. It was like I could see into his soul. He was sucking the face of some random girl. "I am guessing that's Edward" I whispered to Jane. She sighed then nodded. I walked past Edward over to Alice's room. I looked over at Jane who was still by the elevator with her mouth hanging open. I walked back over to her. "What's up?" I asked her. "I thought I told you to stay _AWAY _from Edward Cullen" She hissed at me. "What, I didn't do anything" I said confused. "You walked by him, while you walked past he looked up, HE KNOWS YOU'RE HERE NOW, and now he knows, he is going to be all over you trying to get your attention" she whispered. Alice skipped back. I looked up to see her and gasped to see Edwards was still looking at me. Jane told Alice what happened. Alice didn't look annoyed, angry, upset or anything like it. She just looked…normal. "Come on" she said chirpily and dragged us back into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

As the elevator reached the ground floor we all stepped out. "Alice, where are we going?" I asked again. "Fine, we are going to the Performance Restaurant on school grounds. It will give you chance to meet our friends AND we get to show off" Alice smiled cheekily. "What do you do?" I asked Alice and Jane. "Do you always ask so many questions?" Jane sighed. I nodded happily. They laughed as we walked through the door to the restaurant. "Table for Cullen" she said to the waiter.

He led us to a big table, big enough for at least twelve people. There were seven people already sitting down. I looked over the faces. I gasped. No, he couldn't be here…could he. "Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked as he got up and gave me a hug. "Hey Bells, wow you look great, and I go to the school" he said. "Wow, I so didn't expect you to be here" I said, no point hiding my shock. He laughed and pulled out a chair for me beside him. I looked up and saw Jane staring at Jacob.

She sat down but didn't stop looking. She must have been on edge because whenever he looked at her she was already looking away. He leant over to me. "Who's your friends?" he whispered in my ear. "Why, do you have a thing for her?" I joked. He didn't answer me but just looked away. "YOU LIKE HER!" I whispered. I made sure he picked up on my excitement. "Hey, Jane, I need to fix my make-up, want to come?" I asked calmly. "Sure" she smiled and stood up. We walked over to the bathroom.

When we were safely inside I squealed in excitement. "OH MY GOD, YOU SO HAVE A THING FOR JACOB BLACK" I said happily. "Keep you voice down" she hissed putting her hand over my mouth. "Well…do you?" I asked more calmly. "Kinda" she said shyly and I almost squealed again but caught myself just in time. We walked back out and I froze half-way to the table. There in the use-to-be vacant seat next to me sat Edward Cullen. He was sucking the face of another girl. It was not the girl he had been with earlier. I sat back down beside Jake.

"So now that everyone is here, we should introduce ourselves to Belle" Alice stood up. "Hi, I am Alice, and I am a Dancer" she said before sitting down. Jane stood up and spoke "Hey, you know I am Jane, and I play the Flute" she said and sat down quickly. A very beautiful girl stood up and spoke "Hello, I am Rosalie, and I am a model" she said and the guy next to her stood up. He was huge (in a good way). "What's up, I am Emmet and I am a sculptor" he said and sat down. There was a guy sitting next to Alice who stood up. "Good evening, I am Jasper, and I am a painter. I am also Rosalie's twin brother and Alice's girlfriend" he smiled. He sat down and Jake stood up. "You know who I am, so I play the drums" he said and sat down. Edward stood up and looked at me and smiled. "I am Edward (he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it) and I play the piano" he said and sat down. I stood up. "Hi everybody, my name is Bella and I am a singer" I said. Alice squealed before whispering in Jane's ear. Jane's face lit up. "Bella, since you are knew to the group, you have to show us what got you into this school" she said. Everyone began and soon I was pushed onto the stage I had not noticed when I got in. Someone passed me a microphone and I sat down on a stool in the middle. All the lights turned out and a small spotlight fell on me. _Oh no, this wont end well_. I decided I knew what to sing. I whispered to the guitarist what I was singing. He began to play and I sat on the stool and began to sing

la Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jackson in uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

La Da Da Da Da Da

The minute I stopped singing and the sound of cheering filled the room. I sat back down and Jacob smiled down at me. "When did you learn to do that" he asked as Alice and Jane giggled over something. "While you were sleeping" I whispered. He laughed. 'While you were sleeping' was the last movie Jake and I watched together. Edward sat beside me, staring at me. I turned around and he was surprised to see I was about to talk to him. "It rude too stare, so stop it. Now, didn't you have a _date_ or something?" I asked politely. "She went home, something about not liking the people we were with" he said still staring at me. "I said stop staring at me" I snapped at him. "I'm sorry, its just, your SOO beautiful" he smiled crookedly. My hearth began to flutter but my brain took control. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Jake, who was looking at Jane. I heard Edward talking to Emmet and I calmed down. A waiter came around with menus. Finally, some food.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed. I know some people did not review but thats ok. So for this chapter it is all EPOV (from now on it will be a mix between BPOV, EPOV and maybe a few others) OOOOOOH, And by the way, what song do you think Bella should sing for an up coming event. YOU CHOOSE!!!!. PLEASE REVIEW**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV **

I was sitting in Alice's room with Jane and Alice. They were going on about some new room-mate that Jane was meant to be getting. "I wonder what she will look like." Alice mused while checking her closet for what she would be wearing for tonight's dinner party. It was being held so the new girl could get to know some people.

"I better get back and do some work on the project I'm doing" Jane said as she stood up and stretched. Jane was…hot, but dating her would be like dating my sister. "Oh" Alice said as she jumped up and ran to Jane who was now at the door. "Don't forget to invite her, and remember don't tell her it just about her. Say you are just meeting friends and that she should come" she said. Jane nodded and headed out the door. Around ten minutes after she left there was a knock at the door. I opened it and saw the girl I was dating. "Oh hey…erm…" I said, we only started going out this morning. "Jessica" she told me. "Oh, won't you come in" I asked. She smiled at me and stepped past me. The minute Alice saw her face was mingled between disgust and pity. I jumped when I heard a phone go off. "Alice GET YOUR PHONE" I yelled as Jessica began to kiss my jaw. She stormed out of the sitting room and grabbed it. "…Hi, is your new room-mate there? ... Did you ask her about the restaurant thing? … OH THAT IS SOOO CUTE…has she met Edward?" My head shot up at the mention of my name.

They were talking about me. "Well, don't let her meet him yet…we don't want her getting hurt" Alice said before laughing at something Jane said. So they didn't want me to meet this new girl. "Jessica! Get off me for a second" I snapped as she tried to open my shirt. She frowned but I didn't care. "I will be down in a second" Alice said before hanging up. She went into the bathroom and grabbed some of her many make up bags. "I see you later" she called as she left the room. I heard the elevator 'ding' and knew she was gone. I sighed and led Jessica to the door. "I don't think it will work out" I said and she frowned, and then smiled. "Do I get a goodbye kiss?" she asked. She smiled; I can only imagine she was _trying_ to be seductive. I sighed and leant into kiss her on the cheek. She wasn't having any of that. She pulled me into a rough kiss and soon my hands were roaming over her back. We kept kissing, stopping for add once in a while. There was another ding of the elevator and I stopped kissing to see who it was. Alice jumped out and skipped to her room. Next came Jane, she looked uncomfortable.

I thought that would be it so I went back to kissing. I heard Jane speak but was to busy to look up. Then I heard the voice of an angel. I wanted so badly to see who spoke but Jessica thought it would be runner to try and get her hands under my shirt. I heard the sound of heels on tiles as someone walked over to Alice's room. As she walked by the smell of freesias and strawberries filled my nose and mind. That's it, I _have_ to look. Looking up was the worst and best thing I have ever done in my life. Worst because I knew I would do anything to get her attention and best because she truly was an angle. She had warm, deep brown eyes; it was like I could see into her soul. Her hair was a mahogany brown and smelled of strawberries. It cascaded over her shoulders. She was wearing some plain black cloths that didn't help the situation. The black jeans seemed to show off her curves of her hips. They hugged her hips perfectly. Next was a black blouse. She had a silver chain around her neck and it really brought out her eyes. She didn't even seem to notice me.

Was fate so cruel? The perfect girl is standing almost right next to me, and _she_ happens to be the one who does not fall for good looks and things like that. She walked back over to Jane and her scent filled my mind again. They began whispering and the girl looked confused. Alice came back out and skipped over to them and dragged them into the elevator. Jessica tried to get my attention again but I wasn't in the mood any more. "See you around" I mumbled as I walked back into my room. I took a shower. I got dressed and headed to the restaurant. When I got there I saw all my friends and walked over. I could not see the Jane or the new girl. I sat down two seats away from Jacob Black. I saw one of the girl I use to date. She must have seen me because she began to walk over.

She sat on my lap and began kissing me. _What's up whit this girl?_ I thought. I shrugged. I opened my eyes when I began to smell strawberries. There she was; my angle. I couldn't help but stare at her. Jacob began to shoot me daggers. What's up with him? I kept on looking at the girl until she turned around and snapped at me. "It's rude to stare" she said before going back to Jacob. Alice stood up and made everyone introduce themselves. When I stood up, I introduced my self and told her I played piano. I decided if I could get attention by being a gentleman. I took her hand and kissed the back of it. She rolled her eye and took her hand away. Curse fate and her foul sense of humour. Soon Alice was yelling Bella she had to sing. I did not say no, I wanted to here the voice of this angle doing what it does best. She sat down on the stool and began singing. Her voice was so pure and full of real emotions that I almost had to wipe a tear out of my eye.

She sat back down and all I could do was keep quite. The waiter came around with the menus an at least now I could hide my face. I ordered the lobster. The waiter took our order and left with the menus. "So, Bella, Alice, Jane and Rosalie are staying up in my room tonight, we plan to have a movie night, care to join us?" Emmet asked. _Please say yes, Please say yes_ I thought. "I would love to" she smiled and I almost lost all control I had and reach over and hold her in my arms. I didn't of course. The waiter came back with the food. Emmet had the stake and Rosalie and Jane also had Lobster. Alice had some Duck dish. Jasper had some chicken thing and Jacob had steak. That only left Bella and a small plate of pasta with a drip of mushroom sauce. She looked content with it and began to eat. When we had all eaten and had desert (Bella only had one scoop of ice-cream with some syrup) we were about to say goodbye to Jasper and Jake when Emmet decided to invite them too. Thank goodness we had one of the biggest rooms. We got back to my room and stepped in.

Alice took all the girls across to her room to get changed. When they came back my jaw dropped. Alice and Jane were wearing some silk shorts and top. Rosalie wore her usual night dress. Bella stepped through the door wearing a night dress that just went to the knees. It was made of silk and had a low neck line. She had a silk robe over that. I looked around the room and noticed Jake was also staring at her.

_Didn't he like Jane?_

**_So what you think???? REVIEW_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, yeah i know, short post, BUUUUUUT i have good news. I will try to update this story daily, and on the weekend twice a day. THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED. Thanks anyone you sent a song idea for Bella to sing. Oh and sorry about this chapter, not my best!!!**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I looked down at the menu. _Wow, everything is so expensive_ I couldn't help but think. They had lobster, steak, duck, chicken and pastas. I decided to go with pasta with mushroom sauce. When the waiter took our menus away Emmet began to speak. ". "So, Bella, Alice, Jane and Rosalie are staying up in my room tonight, we plan to have a movie night, care to join us?" he asked. "I would love to" I smiled happily. I was just glad I had made some friends.

The waiter came back with our food. Everyone seemed to get either lobster or steak, but one or two people didn't get it. I looked at the small bowel in front of me. _Perfect_ I thought then smiled. I began to eat. I still felt Edward shooting glances at me. When that was finished we had desert. I just had a scoop of ice-cream. We headed back to Emmet's room.

Alice began pushing me into the bathroom. Once she closed the door she began to talk. "Ok, let get dressed into something more comfortable…that mean sleeping gear" she smiled happily. She went over to a wardrobe and pulled out some things. Who has a wardrobe in their bathroom? She changed into silk shorts and a silk top. Jane was wearing the same thing in a different colour. Rosalie was wearing a night dress that went just to the knee. It looked amazing and sexy on her.

I just don't see why I had to wear the same thing in blue. It had straps on it so it was just hanging off me. _God help me if one of these straps falls off_ I panicked. That was until Alice decided it was too loose on me. She swapped it for a smaller size. It was the exact same except this time it seemed to hug my figure more. "Alice!!! I can't wear this, I feel naked" I exclaimed as she brushed my hair and gave me a make up wipe. "Look it this way, if one of the straps slip off of there is a gust of wind from the heat" she said as she put her face to my ear and whispered the last part., "You will be". I let out a small shriek. She gave a small laugh and walked out of the bathroom. Jane and Rosalie followed her, and I followed them. When I stepped out of the bathroom I looked at Edward and Jake whose jaws were hanging open. I blushed and continued walking till I got to the giant couch. I sat down and Jacob sat down right beside me, just a little to close for comfort.

"Sooooo….WHAT MOVIE ARE WE WATCHING" Alice said happily as she skimmed through the boys DVDs. They decided on some horror movie. _Oh, this wont end well_ I thought as I through a blanket around me. So the movie played. We had popcorn and sugary drinks. When there was a scary bit the girls and I would scream. I looked over and Edward was laughing….at _me_!

"How can you just sit there so calmly" I whispered into Jake's ear. He seemed to stiffen. He relaxed again and looked at me. "I have seen it before, and it so is not scary" he laughed back. I hit him in the arm and he faked hurt. "Not going to work this time" I whispered. When we were younger Jake and I would play together. If Jake would fall he would fake hurt and I would but him a lollypop. He just laughed and watched the movie. When it was over I was severely shaken. "You alright Bella, you look a little pale" Edward teased. This was the first time he wasn't trying to hit on me. I punched in the arm lightly and he just laughed. I decided I was tired and I brushed my teeth. "Bella, you get a mat on the floor, hope you don't mind" Alice said as she set up her own bed.

"Nope not at all" I said as I walked back to the group. Even though Edward and Emmet had beds, they wanted to sleep with us. Edward was sleeping on a mat as well. So was Emmet. "Looks like I am the only girl on the floor" I mumbled as I wrapped the blankets around me and lying down. I heard Edward whisper something to Emmet. Emmet frowned then smiled when Edward gave him some money. _Rude, much! _I sat down on my mat and closed my eyes. Rosalie and Jane were sleeping in Emmet's room and Alice was in Edwards. _Wait, I'm not the only on the floor, I'm the only girl in the room. _I got up and walked over to Edward's room and knocked on the door. "Yes" Alice said sweetly. "Why am I the only girl on the floor and in this room" I asked. "Because, there is no room in Emmet's room, and we can't have you sleeping in this room or you might get…ideas" she giggled and slammed the door in my face.

_Ideas? What did she think I would do?_ I walked back to my mat and sat down. _Oh real safe, only girl among men. _This should be an interesting night!

**A/N: Yeah, not great, but tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HIIII, Okay, another chapter. Thank you for all your reviews. Tell me what you think about this chapter. There is another A/N at the end of this chapter with quistions about the next chapter**

**Oh, and I have been forgetting to put these on my storys**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT END TWILIGHT 8(**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I stood up and walked into the bathroom. Jacob was already in there brushing his teeth. "Hi Jake" I said as I walked over to him. I stood beside him at the sink and took out a spare toothbrush. Jake was standing just a bit to close. I looked up about to tell him could he move when I saw him looking at me. He blushed and took a step to the left. "Why were you staring?" I asked as I spit into the sink.

"Cause I have _never_ seen you wear something that exposes so much skin" he said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Well, it wasn't my choice, but I have a feeling I am friends with Alice she will change my wardrobe if I like it or not" I groaned. "I heard that" Alice shouted from her room. I rolled my eyes. _Of coarse she would hear me_ I thought. I finished cleaning my teeth and walked back into the sitting room. I notice the sleeping arrangements. Emmet had an 'L' shape couch in the corner of the room. The TV was directly in front of the TV. Jasper was sleeping on one half of half of the 'L' couch while Jake was sleeping on the other half. There were tree mats on the ground. I was on the mat directly beside Jake. _God help me if he rolls off_ I thought as I wrapped the blanket around me and lied down.

Emmet was on the mat next to me, and Edward was on the last mat beside Emmet. Soon I wasn't the only one in bed. Not long after I had washed my teeth everyone began to lie down. "You know I will kill you if you fall on me" I whispered to Jake while he hopped over me. The lights were turned off as I heard him chuckle. "I shall try" he whispered as he put his face in front of mine. _Ok, he is _way_ to close_ I thought, what scared me is that I didn't mind.

It was then that I noticed that Jake was leaning off the couch to get his face in mine. _OH NO, OH NO _I thought as I rolled away from the couch. "You are so easy to scar-"he managed to get out before he made a loud 'thud' as he hit the floor. "Try harder next time" I whispered as I tried to roll back to my original spot. I noticed Jake had not gotten up. He had somehow managed to get my blanket around him. I looked down and saw I had no blanket on my, so I was basically naked. I was lying down so I managed to close my legs that had been sprawled on the floor. I lifted the corner of the blanket and slid under it. I was warmer then I had been before.

I almost screamed when I felt a hot breath on my neck. I shivered, but it didn't feel all that bad. I realised he was a sleep. I sighed and snuggled closer into him. He smelt of cinnamon. I took a deep breath as I felt arms wrap around my waist. _Ok, to much_ I thought as I undid his hands. I knew he was asleep and wouldn't do that to me in real life. I fell asleep to the feeling of his breath on my neck. Around and three hour later I was awoken by the feeling of someone at my feet. I looked up and saw Emmet grabbing my ankles and pulling my along the carpet over to Edward. I put my hands on my thighs to make sure my night-dress didn't reveal too much. He stopped dragging my when I was beside Edward. He was asleep, I think, I hope. Emmet gave me a light shove till I was lying right beside Edward. Another set of arms wrapped around my waist.

If I didn't stand for Jacobs's arms around me, I was so not letting this happened. I opened my mouth and let out a high-pitched scream. Jacob was up first and was looking around for me. He saw me and some emotions clouded his eyes. I was to busy screaming to work out what it was. Alice ran out of Edward's room looking livid. She saw me and she got angrier. Soon everyone was gathered around me. I was still struggling in his arms, but he had and iron-grip on my waist. Edward was finally awake and he looked at me and smiled. "What are you doing in my bed?" he asked. _Oh he did NOT just ask me that_ I thought about how I would get him back.

"Let. Go. Of. Me" I said through gritted teeth. He slowly let go of my waist and I jumped up. I no longer cared I was in a night dress, ok, I kind of did. I made sure the dress wasn't revealing anything. "What happened?" Alice asked while she shot dagger eyes at Edward. "Well, lets see, I was asleep when I felt Emmet dragging along the floor" I said while looking at him. Alice glared at him while Rose hit him in the back of the head. "He paid me to bring you over" he tried to say in defence. "Thanks, you make me sound like a hooker" I grumbled. Everyone laughed. "So anyway, Edward put his hands around my waist and I screamed" I added.

"By the way, what time is it?" I asked. "Eh…5:30 am" Jane said checking her watch. Alice looked around the room and her eyes were on my mat and the single black hair that was on my pillow. "Why was Jacob in your bed?" she asked me. _Stupid pixie girl, of course she would notice everything._ "Well, Jacob and I were talking when he fell of the coach and I managed to roll away before he landed on me. When I looked back he was asleep and had the entire blanket. I had to stay warm so I pulled some of the blanket around me" I said and looked at Emmet, only he knew what really happened. He held his tongue, which I was thankful for. "Oh, by the way Bella, on Friday nights we have a open- mic night. Today being Friday, we are _all_ singing" she said in a chirpy voice. She was such a morning person. "Sure" I yawned and went back to bed. It felt colder without Jacob.

**A/N: What song should Bella sing? Should she fall for Jacob or Edward? What should she wear (random)? **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, PLEASE REVIEW (i will not update unless i get enough reviews)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, I have to say sorry for not updating, i have been really sick. So anyway, thanks for your amazing reveiws. Most people (well, everyone)said that Bella should go for Edward. So i shall think about it. Ok so this is just a normal chapter. The next chapter will be mostly them all singing, so when thats up another chapter is soon to follow. I have picked the songs with help (thanks). If i dont get enough reveiws, i will not update...so reveiw. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

As I began to lie down I heard some more mumbling, mostly directed at Edward. I was happy about that. I missed the heat that Jacob provided. Soon the lights went off so the non-morning people could get the last piece of sleep. I felt Jacob step over me and lie down on the couch. "Be more careful this time" I whispered. He didn't respond. "Jake?" I asked. Was he asleep? "Yeah" he mumbled. "Just checking if you were awake" I said and sat back pulled the blanket over me.

Was Edward so desperate to add me to his collection of girls that he would pay Emmet? Well if he wanted me so bad I would just have to make it more difficult. When I finally woke up I stood up sleepily before falling back down on the floor. _SHIT, my nightdress_ I thought as I felt the nightdress rising up around my thighs. I rushed up and smoothed it down.

Someone burst out laughing and I looked around to see Alice on the couch snickering. "Real classy" she commented as she walked over to the bathroom. My face was as red as a tomato as I rushed into the bathroom after her. She was applying the last piece of makeup and looked at me. "Yes?" she said sweetly. "Oh, you know what I'm going to ask" I glared at her. "Yes, but I want to here you say it" She said. "Fine, Alice will you give me a makeover" I grumbled.

Alice let out a squeal and grabbed my rist. She shoved me in the shower while she picked out cloths. "Bells are you coming to open-mic night?" she asked. "Defiantly" I yelled as the hot water ran down my back. When I got out Alice grabbed my free wrist while the other one supported the towel around my body. Alice began blow drying my hair.

As it dried she styled it. Then she put on my make up. She just added a bit of mascara and some eyeliner. She handed some cloths to me. I put them on. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I was wearing a grey turtleneck wool knit, knee length dress with blue leggings. My hair had been straightened and draped over my left shoulder.

I had a side fringe like Jane. Alice came over and put a white hair-band in my hair. "Bella, you are my life size Barbie, I hope you know that" Alice said as she looked me over. I laughed as I went back into the sitting room. Jane was the only one there. "Wow, Bella you look…wow" she said as she looked me over.

"Thanks. So, are you guys talking part in the open-mic night thing tonight?" I asked. "No, but I think Jacob is" Jane giggled. "What am I wearing to it Alice?" I asked. "Oh, I have got it all under control, I also picked your three songs" she said proudly. "Three?" I asked. "Yes, you do two songs and then a duet" she said it like it was obvious.

"Who am I doing the duet with? What am I singing?" I asked. "You are doing a duet with Jacob and you will see what your three songs are when you have to sing them" Alice smiled smugly. _I'll get her for this, I honestly will_ I thought as I walked to the door. "I am going back to my room for a bit" I said. As I reached the door it opened and I saw Edward holding hands with some girl I haven't met before. He looked at me and his face became a mask. _WHAT IS HE THINKING!_ I yelled inside my mind.

I put on my own mask and walked past him. My hair was irritating me so I used my hand to flick it off my shoulder. _Much better _I thought as the hair rested on my back as I walked. When I got to my room I opened the door and sat down at my desk. School started back on Monday next week. Since I really didn't have anything to do I sat down on our coach and flicked on the TV. Nothing good was on to watch. I groaned and stood up. _Fine, I will get to know the school better _I huffed as I left my room.

As I walked along the campus I noticed everyone was looking at me. _What's wrong with me?_ I thought as I walked faster. Most of the people looking at me were guys. Some girls shot me nasty looks. I felt like I had been out for hours when I had finally got back to my room. I checked my watch. I had only been hone two hours. It was now 3 o'clock and the open-mic night was at 6:30. It was being held at the restaurant we had dinner at last night. "Hey Jane" I said as I passed her. She was sitting in her bean-bag with her laptop.

She smiled at me. "Alice would like to see you in her room now" she said in her best receptionist voice. I laughed and left the room. When I reached the elevator I realized I wasn't the only one in it. Beside me was Edward, alone. "Hi" he said as I pressed the button for his floor. "Hey" I said as I stood beside him. _Stupid elevator_ I insulted the elevator in my mind. Now that I was fully awake I could take in Edward. I took a breath in through my nose. Mistake. He spelt amazing. My knees felt weak.

Then I mentally slapped myself, _I bet he knows he smells this way, that's why he can get any girl he wants_ I thought. The elevator stopped, but it was not the right floor. _No wonder this was taking so long, someone called the elevator down, and _now_ we go up_ I thought. I group of rough boys came in and wolf whistled at me. They tried to give me there number but one of the guys on the far-end pushed his mate. That had a domino effect as his mate knocked every in the elevator. I fell backwards. Where was the floor? I thought.

I felt arms around my waist and looked up to see Edward helping me back up. Edward turned to the group of guys that were still looking at me. There was a look in there eye I tried to figure out, then it hit me. Lust, they lusted me. I shivered. "Please stay away from my girlfriend" he said. They were shocked, and so was I. It finally hit me, he was helping me.

I put on my sweet smile and stood next to Edward. His arm was around my waist and I put my hand on his chest while resting my head on his shoulder. The guys took a step back from me. The elevator doors open and I all but sprinted out. When Edward came out I looked at him. "Thank you, I so owe you" I smiled as I walked to Alice's door. "I am holding you to that" he said as I closed the door.

**A/N: So? what did yo uthink, reveiw**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok this is really just a quick chapter, i plan to do another one my tonight, thanks for the support, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about not updating. PLEASE REVIEW**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Alice grabbed my wrists (again) and flung me into the shower (AGAIN!). When I was dry and had a towel wrapped around my Alice through some underwear at me. "Alice, I don't see the point in wearing such an expensive bra" I said as she through a dress at me. I put it on and immediately felt better about myself. It was like a sundress. It hugged my figure perfectly, showing off all my curves. It was a royal-blue colour and stopped just before my knees. I managed to stop Alice going over board with make up. I managed to get off with only mascara. She put some high blue strap heels on me and then gave me a floor length coat. "We don't want to show you off just get" She said as pushed me out the door. I started to wobble along until I got the hang off it and began to walk normally. "So, Alice, want to tell me what I am singing?" I asked. She seemed to be thinking but then smiled and said no. When we reached the restaurant we saw our friends and sat down. All the lights went out and some guy went on the stage and began to say how we are going to have a great night. Some people went on stage and began singing some off them were so bad I had to block my ears. Soon Alice pushed me on stage. She got up on stage as well and whispered what I was singing. I sighed as the music began. The coat dropped to the floor and I began to sing

**Please don't stop the music (4x) **

It's gettin' late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin' like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't

_(this is __where I began to let my hips to move with the music)_**  
Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face **_(this is when I noticed that some people were up dancing)_**  
I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music **_**(**__By this time, the whole restaurant was up and bouncing along with my singing) _**  
Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa (5x) **_One of the back up dancers came over and put his hands on my hips and began rolling them)_**  
I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music  
**_(I looked down at Edward, was he angry or something?)_**  
I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music **

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into to music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music (2x)  
(

Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa

Please don't stop the music

Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Please don't stop the music

I took my bow and went to sit back down. No such luck. Some guys pulled me over to dance with them. I didn't really get to say no because I was dragged away. When the guy who went on first finally got the crowd to settle he said he was giving a ten minute break before the next person. Alice gave me a hug and said how good I was. Jane, Emmet and Jacob did the same. I thought Edward would at least say something to me, but he didn't. He just looked at me with angry eyes. I flinched and stood up. I walked around the table till I was furthest away from Edward. Jasper came over with drinks and I was glad. I only realized now that I was panting. "Who is up next?" I said as I took the last sip. "I am" Jacob whispered as the man came back on stage. Jake got up and went over to the stage took the mike and let his over coat fall just like I had.

The music began and it sounded like rave music, this should be good.

**It's alright  
You're ready for the night  
Of your life  
Stars will shine so bright  
They say  
We're dancing the stress away **

This beat  
Is underneath your feet  
Right now  
Together we will meet  
This place  
Will blow your mind away

Welcome to the club now  
Gonna pump it up now  
This is an emergency  
Music is my galaxy

Welcome to the club now  
Everybody's up now  
We've gotta going on  
To the break of dawn

Welcome to the club now  
Gonna pump it up now  
This is an emergency  
Music is my galaxy

Welcome to the club now  
Everybody's up now  
We've gotta going on  
To the break of dawn  
So put the record on

So put the record on

So put the record on

To the club now

To the club now

Right now we're standing here in line  
Open up the door mr frankenstein  
Cause we're here to dance the night away, hey hey

Welcome to the club now  
gunna pump it up now  
this is an emergency  
music is my galaxy

Welcome to the club now  
Everybody's up now  
We've got it goin on  
Until the break of dawn

Welcome to the club now  
gunna pump it up now  
this is an emergency  
music is my galaxy

Welcome to the club now  
Everybody's up now  
We've got it goin on  
Until the break of dawn

So put the record on

So put the record on

To the club now

To the club now

To the club now

Jump

To the club now

Welcome to the club now  
Gunna pump it up now  
This is an emergency  
Music is my galaxy

Welcome to the club now  
Everybody's up now  
We've got it goin on until the break of dawn  
So put the record on

Who knew that Jacob could sing so well? When he sat back down it was hard to talk, there was so much dancing on around us that if you opened your mouth somebody would grab you and make you dance. When it was settled the man announced another ten minute break with annoyance. I went over to Jake and gave him a hug that rivalled one of Emmet's hugs. "I had no idea you could sing like that" I shouted over the noise. "Well, I can" he smirked. My hands were still on his shoulder. I let go off him and walked over to Alice. On the way I saw Edward looking at me with a new look…was hat determination I saw. We all sat back down and Edward walked on stage. He took the microphone and instead of singing talked into it. "Hey, I was just wondering if I could do my duet now" he asked the crowd. They didn't mind. "Oh and I hope this makes you more excited, I want to do my duet with Bella Swan" He said and looked at me. He mouthed the words 'you owe me', and so I did. I stood up and there was screaming and clapping. It was like I was some sort or celebrity. I stood next to Edward and whispered in his ear 'what are we singing'. Then the music started and I knew what I was singing

**Look out  
Look out  
Look out**

**(****Edward****)  
Where it's at (where it's at)  
I know karma's coming to pay me back (pay me back)  
I'm with the sweetest thang that's on the map (on the map)  
I broke her heart in 30 seconds flat  
In 30 seconds flat**

**Now how did I (how did I)  
Just how did I become that kind of guy (kind of guy)  
To look at girl and lie right in the eye (in the eye)  
My momma told me willy that aint right  
Boy now that aint right**

**I'm s s s sorry  
I'm s s s sorry  
I didn't mean to break your heart  
(I didn't mean to break your heart)  
I'm s s s sorry  
I'm s s s sorry  
I didn't mean to break ya  
B b b b break it baby  
Look baby  
I'm a heartbreaker  
I'm a heartbreaker  
I'm a heartbreaker  
I'm a heartbreaker  
(****Bella****)  
You're my heartbreaker  
You're my heartbreaker  
You're my heartbreaker  
(Will.)  
A h h h h I'm a heart  
A h h h I'm a**

**(Edward****)  
Where she go (where she go)  
I got some things I gotta let her know (let her know)  
To fix the love now its impossible (its imposible)  
But baby baby if we take it slow  
If we take it slow  
We can make it work make it work  
We just cant throw the love down in the dirt in the dirt  
You probly think that im a f**kin jerk  
cause the way I let you down it made you hurt  
I didn't mean to make you hurt**

**I'm s s s sorry  
I'm s s s sorry  
I didn't mean to break your heart  
(I didn't mean to break your heart)  
I'm s s s sorry  
I'm s s s sorry  
I didn't mean to break ya  
B b b b break it baby  
Look baby  
(****Edward****)  
I'm a heartbreaker  
(****Bella****)  
You're my heartbreaker  
I'm a heartbreaker  
You're my heartbreaker  
I'm a heartbreaker  
You're my heartbreaker  
You're my heart  
(****Edward****)  
A h h h h im a heart  
A h h h ima**

**(Sheryl & will.)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)**

_**(****Bella**_**_)_  
You're my heartbreaker  
You're my heartbreaker  
You're my heartbreaker  
You're my heartbreaker  
_(_****_Edward)_****  
I'm a heartbreaker  
I'm a heartbreaker  
I'm a heartbreaker  
A h h h h I'm a heart  
A h h h h I'm a**

The whole room burst into applous, the girls screaming at Edward and the guys wolf-whisteling and checking me out. But the night isint over yet. I resteted my head on Edward's shoulder in a friendly manor. He looked satisfied. I began to walked off stage when He grabbed my hand and forced me to bow. Jacob was clearly hating Edward at this very moment. Strange.

**A/N: Long time no post right? REALLY SORRY, i know, lots of spelling mistakes, PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**A:N) Ok so i have been grounded and couldnt get on, but now i am on a holiday so there should be more updates. I hope you like this chapter. In the next chapter there will be a list of the songs sang.**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

As I _tried_ to walk back to the table I was pulled aside my random people I have never met before. I was just about to sit down when a blonde hair guy pulled me over to the open floor which was now a dance floor. The man who normally calmed people down wasn't even bothered this time. People were dancing along to the last song I just sang. I sighed and began to dance along…again. "Hi, I'm Mike Newton, I heard you sing, you're amazing" he said. I blushed. He must have got the wrong idea because he grinned and but his arms around my waist. _What is it whit guys and my waist_ I thought as I danced out of his hold. "Sorry Mike, I have to get ready for my next song" I said as I danced gracefully through a crowd.

Normally I wasn't graceful, like at all, but when it came to avoiding things I was like water, or a dancer. I jumped over someone break dancing on the floor, and skidded under someone who was jumping in the air. When I reached the stage another hand grabbed my wrist. I looked and saw it was only Alice. "Thank you" I said as she led me to the changing room (a.k.a the toilets). "Okay let's get you ready for the next song" she said as she handed my some cloths. I changed into them and looked into the mirror. "Alice I think it's a little tight" I said as I looked in the mirror again. I was wearing tight, black tracksuit bottoms that showed off my curves well. It ended just before my ankles.

I was also wearing an electric pink tank-top that seemed to be almost as tight as the pants. They were only just looser then the pants but still showed off my curved perfectly. Alice shoved my in front of the mirror and took out a hairbrush from her tiny handbag. She ran it through my hair till it was perfectly strait. She gave me a side fringe like earlier and also draped my hair over my shoulder again. Instead of a white hair band it was the same pink as my top. She gave me some white runners but no socks. I put them on and I walked to the stage. People were still dancing when I got to the microphone. "Hey guys" I said, and in that instant everyone was in their seats. Everyone's eyes were on me.

I began to think of the irony, I was a singer but I hated the have the spotlight. "So I was thinking I might sing a song for you guys" I said jokingly. The whole room burst into applause. "Guys I haven't done anything yet" I said as I took my hands away from my ears. I singled to the music guy to start the music. This time I got straight into the music. I walked across stage with the microphone and then I began to sing

_**(Bella)**_

**There's a first time for everything  
It's definitely one of them nights  
I knew when I looked in his eyes  
That he was gonna be trouble for me  
I never wanted to lie  
I knew that my baby would cry  
If he knew what we were doing  
But if his love don't pass the test  
I gotta get it from somewhere else  
When I'm gone and I need a man  
Hope he understands  
Forgive me baby**

I gotta take a chance tonight  
So I'm doing me, myself and I  
Can wait no more  
Sitting all alone  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
I can wait no more  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me

Been a long time since I  
Did something good for myself  
But why should I be put through hell?  
He's doing what he wanna do  
I finally found somebody else  
Who really wants to make me feel  
Things that I've been missing so long  
And his love always passed the test  
It's a shame I had to look somewhere else  
When I'm gone and I need a man  
I just hope that he understands  
Forgive me baby

I gotta take a chance tonight  
So I'm doing me, myself and I  
Can wait no more  
Sitting all alone  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
I can wait no more  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me

Forgive me but I need to be loved too  
Forgive me but I can't wait around for you  
Forgive me if I found a man  
Who understands just what I need  
Forgive me but I need to be loved too  
Forgive me if I can't wait around for you  
Forgive me if I found a man who understands  
Forgive me baby

I gotta take a chance tonight  
So I'm doing me, myself and I  
Can wait no more  
Sitting all alone  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
I can wait no more  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me

I gotta take a chance tonight  
So I'm doing me, myself and I  
Can wait no more  
Sitting all alone  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me

The song ended and the room burst into cheering loauder then the applaus. I smiled as I walked of stage. This time I ran to my seat at our table. Jacob was still shooting death glares at Edward when his face lit up with the same look that Edward had. Jacob smiled at me and walked onto the stage. "Hey, I was thinking I would do my duet now" he said and the crowd looked eager. "So I am going to let you choose who my duet partner, but I think we all now who it's going to be" he called out over the crowd. Someone yelled out my name and I groaned. I have been on stage three times already, this will be forth and I still have me own duet to do. I grumbled and stood up. "I will get you for this" I hissed in Jacob's ear. He just smiled. Alice through some cloths at me and I groaned. Did I have to change for every song? I quickly ran to the bathroom and changed. Was Alice trying to make me a slut I though as I looked the the mirror. I was wearing a black tanktop that stopped at my belly-butten. I was also wearing black-denim short shorts. I groaned and walked on stage. Everything went quite as they took in my appearance. I shot daggers at Jake who just stared at me. _Is he checking me out? _I thought. I sighed and walked over to him. The music started and I could feel myself wanting to slap Jake right there.

**Bella**

_**Jake**_

**A red one  
Convict  
Gaga  
I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush**

**(**_Jake but his hands on nmy hips and I began to roll thm)_**  
****Start to rush babe  
How does he twist the dance?**

_(Jake twisted me around so I was facing him while rolling my hips)_**  
****Can't find my drink or man  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone  
What's go-ing out on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright  
**_(I began to grind against Jake)_**  
Just dance, gonna be okay  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance, spin that record babe  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance, gonna be okay**

_(I had to stop my self from giggling as I felt Jake__ rapiddly becoming hard)_**  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance, dance, dance, ju-just dance.****Wish I could shut my playboy mouth  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe**

_(Jake let out a quite moan of pleasure as I grinded against his__ erection)_**  
Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns they say  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight  
What's go-ing out on the floor?**

_(I almost let out my own moan as I felt Jake's hardon push against my ass)_**  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright**

Just dance, gonna be okay  
Da-doo-doo-doo

_(I__stopped grinding and took step away and let jake put his hands on my hips)_**  
Just dance, spin that record babe****  
****Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance, gonna be okay  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance, dance, dance, ju-just dance.  
**

_(began to twirl my hips)__**  
When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalogue  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gonna give it up, steady tryna pick it up like the car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the til done until tomorrow yeah  
Shawty I can see that you got so much in the energy  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason, I know why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down  
**_**  
Just dance, gonna be okay  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance, spin that record babe  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance, gonna be okay  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance, dance, dance, ju-just dance.  
**_(I began to grind up and down Jake's body, he would let out a moan anytime I grinded against his hardon)_**  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my brand electronic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my brand electronic  
****  
****Go, Use your muscle comin out work and hustle  
**_**I got it, just stay close enough to get it**_**  
****Go slow, drive it, clean it like so clean it's been molesto  
**_**I got it,**_

**and your popped coll****Just dance, gonna be okay  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance, spin that record babe  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance, gonna be okay  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance, dance, dance, ju-just dance.**

When the song was over I was panting. I walked off stage and there was wolf whistels from any guy I passed. When I sat down next to Edward he looked pissed. He stood up and walked away. I followed him till I was on the 'dance floor' with him. "What's wrong?" I asked. He turned around and stared at me. "You, you shouldn't be up there acting all slutty and stuff" He yelled over the music. "HOW DARE YOU" I screamed as I let the anger take over. I raised my fist back an slammed it into his left eye. He stummbled back before falling on the ground. I groweled and walked out of the 'club'.

**A:N)so, what you think, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE GREAT REVEIWS. Tell me what you think, how were the song choices. Next chapter will be in Jacob/Edward. PLEASE REVEIW**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A_/N) Eh...long time no update? Yeah, i dont _really_ have an excuse for not updating...sorry again? Well, I shall be updating more, I hope. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT ^_^**

**Chapter 9**

**JPOV **

Oh, My, God. SHE PUNCHED HIM! Innocent Bella, punched player Edward Cullen. This week just keeps getting better and better. First Bella came back. When we were younger I had a thing for Bella. She was always a cute little girl. Now she is a very hot woman. Second is the sleep-over and I got to see Bella show off her long legs. Thirdly is the song we just done, I am so embarrassed about that, every time her body rubbed against mine I couldn't help but moan and groan in pleasure. _I wonder if she knows what she does to me_ I pondered. Lastly she punched Edward Cullen. I was so sick of the way he treats girls. I sneered at the thought. Finally the one girl he really wanted isn't interested. _Shows him right_ I thought again. I sat down at the table everyone else was at, minus Bella. I looked over at a very shocked Edward, his hand still at his eye. _She must have one hell of a right hook_ I snickered. Edward looked over and shot me daggers. He didn't like me and I didn't like him, big whoop. I began thinking about Bella again. How well her body moulded against mine, how she felt in my arms. _She thought I was asleep when I wrapped my arms around her_ I chuckled to my self. My phone went off. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey bro, I just saw the HOTTEST girl just walk bye" Quill shouted through the phone. Quill was almost as bad as Edward, almost. "Really, describe her" I decided to humour him. "Well she is really pale, long legs, mahogany coloured hair. She was wearing this black tank-top and these black short-shorts. She had a pair of black heals in her hand" He said proudly. A growl escaped me. How dare he talk about Bella like that! "Hey, dude, she's just another girl right?" Quill asked me unsure. "No" I said darkly before hanging up. 'I should just let her blow off steam, but what if something happens to her' I couldn't help but think. I got up and walked out of the 'club'. I walked back to her dorm room and knocked on the door, no answer. "Shit" was all I said before I dashed out of the dorm. "Bella, BELLA" I yell out as I run around campus. I don't want to but I feel I have to; I take out my phone and ring Jane. "Jane, do you know where Bella is….she isn't answering her phone? ....no, she isn't in her room… I am in the middle of the courtyard, get the guys and get here quick" I said before hanging up and running my hands through my long black hair. In five minutes I see red hair flying as Jane and the people we were with today ran up to me. "I can't find her anywhe-"I was about to say, but I was cut off when I heard a muffled voice. I strain my ears, hoping to high heaven its Bella. It IS Bella. I take off. To say I am shocked is an understatement when I come to a stop outside the old barn. I look around the door and I see Bella. "Wow" I turn around to see who said that, it was Edward; he was looking wide eyed at Bella. I can't say I wasn't doing the same. There was Bella standing on an old stage wearing a black tank top with black skinny jeans. She had chains on her jeans and black wristbands on her wrists. She had a microphone in her hand and she looked behind her, that's when I noticed the three other people there. They were all guys, one playing drums, one on guitar and the last on bass. She gave them a nod and they began playing, soon she was singing and we were all standing there in awe.

**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth**

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks, two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to you,  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good!

"I didn't even know Bella could sing like that!" Alice whispered. I was too shocked to respond. There was Bella, sweet innocent Bella, looking not so sweet and singing not so sweet songs. "Why is she acting like that" Rosalie asked. "It how she blows off steam, she puts her anger into her songs" Jane answered. That was when Bella looked our way.

**A/N) REVEIW OR NO UPDATE**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N) wow, i updated thanks to all your reviews. I am uber glad you liked my Bella, and since so many of you liked her, she will appear again, but i am not going to tell you when. So anyway, this is just a quick chapter to help with the whole Jane and Jacob thing as so many people want BellaxEdward. THIS IS A BELLA/EDWARD fanfic, so don't worry. I have added some more competition for Edward, Because although Bella might see Darren (in this chapter) as a big brother, how does Darren see Bella? Ok I will be updating again on Monday (LUCKY YOUS) but that is only if i get reviews, so....**

**Peace out!!!**

**- Dark-reader-dude**

**BPOV**

I _can't_ believe Edward could be such a jerk, who is he to say that I look like a slut. At least I don't treat people like pieces of meat to throw away when ever I get bored of them. I walked through the school campus in my bare feet and the wind rushing threw my hair. My black high heels in my hand as I wanted to walk fast _without_ falling. I was angry, that was obvious.

When I finally reached my room I slammed the door shut. I threw the heels across the room. Knowing they weren't broken I took out my phone and flipped it open. I was quick to hit the speed dial number. _"Ring Ring, Ring Ring, Rin-, _Hello_?_" came a deep voice on the other side of the phone. "Hey, Darren it's Bella, I was wondering if you could get the guys together and meet me in the barn" I said.

"Rough day?" the voice asked. "You know me to well" was all I said before hanging up. I walked into my bathroom and removed the little make-up I had on my face. When that was finished I went to my wardrobe. If Jane had gone to the back of it, all my best cloths would be in the bin. I changed into some black jeans and a black tank top. I slipped on black wristband and tied my hair into a low ponytail with a black ribbon. Most people would call me Goth, but I am not. I grabbed my keys and phone and walked out the door.

By the time I had gotten to the barn the three other people were already there. First was Darren. He was wearing a black shirt with a silver tie and black jeans, which means he had just finished work. He really wasn't bad looking. He was tan and he had short, black spiky hair with silver tips and icy blue eyes. Darren had moved here a year before me, but he had gone to the same high school as me in forks. He had walked in on me singing one day when I was in a bad mood. He took out his guitar and began to play along. By the time we were finished I had forgotten what I was in a bad mood about, but I was glad I had met Darren. So now when ever either of us had a bad day we will meet up and just play.

Darren was like a big brother to me. The other guts, Josh (the drummer) and Chris (the bass player) were Darren's friends. I took my place and they began to play. When we were finished I felt someone watching me. There, standing less then thirty feet away from me was the person I did not want to see. _Stupid pig face, jackass, cocky know-it-all, deadbeat, man slu- "_Hello Edward" I said sweetly, giving him my best fake smile. Darren looked from me to Edward. Edward might be fooled by my smile, but Darren was not.

"Bells, were going back to my place to watch a movie, want to come?" Darren asked innocently. "Why yes, I would love to come" I said as I hoped down from the stage. As I walked by Edward, he had the nerve to grab my arm. "Bella, I don't think you should go with these guys" He said seriously. "Well, good thing I don't care what you think" I smiled and stamped on hiss foot with all my might. He let go of my arm immediately, but I wasn't done yet. I grabbed both his shoulders and turned him around so he was looking straight at me. With my hands still on his shoulders I drew back my leg and kneed him full force in his manhood. He crumpled to the floor. "Bye Edward" I gave another smile. I felt better for some reason. I walked out of the barn and caught up with the guys.

**JPOV**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, serves Edward right, grabbing her arm and telling her what to do. That guy has no right. Of course I was worried about her, but seeing Edward, the great Lady's man of Donnas University, was reduced to whimpering pile, by none other then the great Bella Swan. She must have some kick if it hurt him so bad. I decided I had been there long enough so I left the barn to go find _my_ friends. I walked back to my room to find Seth on my couch watching my TV.

"You know you have your own room" I said as I sat down beside him. "Yeah, but I like yours better, how was your little play-date with the popular people" Seth asked. "Remember Bella, she punched Edward, then kneed him in the balls for treating her like she owns him" I said proudly. Seth fell off the couch, ever the dramatic. "She DID WHAT" He screamed. I sighed and retold him the story. By the end he was on the floor again, laughing. "O-Oh my G-god, I c-cant believe she did that" he managed to splutter out between laughs.

I nodded my head and grinned. It's not that I don't like Edward…it's just I don't like him. My friends and I never like any of the Cullen kids, same goes for those two Whitlock kids. We don't mind Jane, in fact, most of us had a crush on her, but that was before Bella came back. I am so confused at the moment. I like Bella, a lot, but I also like Jane…a lot. Seth began to sober up. "Hey, want to grab a pizza?" He asked. Slightly random asking someone if they want to go for a pizza at two o'clock in the morning, but you learn to expect that from Seth.

"Sure" I sighed, I needed some air anyway. We left the room and walked done to the closest 24/7 diner. Being there being only one, we went there. On the way there I heard something, I very special something. It sounded like a flute. I decided to see where it was coming from and was blown away at what I saw when I got there. There was Jane, standing on the same stage Bella had been on.

Her red hair was in a low ponytail tied with a sapphire blue ribbon that matched the colour of her eyes. Her side fringe covered her right eye, and her left eye was closed, proving she was lost in the music. She was wearing a very simply pair of white skinny jeans that showed of her curves perfectly, she also had on a white tank top. I swear it was an angel sent down from heaven to make my mouth water. That was until the music stopped and I looked back at Jane to see Jane staring at me with and amused, puzzled look.

That was when I realized that I had been staring. "Jake, may I ask what you are doing here…staring at me" she asked innocently. "I-and-was-pizza" I spluttered. "Very smart, now lets try use real sentences" she said while putting her hand on her hip, the other hand held her flute. "Eh, I w-was going to get pizza –"I started to explain but she cut me off. "Let me guess, Seth's idea" she voiced. "You know me too well" said a voice from behind me. That's when I remembered, I ditched Seth to see this angel before me. "And then I heard music and I ended up here and-"I began, once again to be cut off by Jane. "And you just had to stare at me" she finished. "Yup" said Seth with a very wolfish grin. "Well, let's go get that pizza you tried to talk about" Jane said hopping off the stage and hooking arms with Seth and I. We walked out of the barn and through the campus.

**A/n) Review or no update**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N) Hey everybody! Finally updated. I dont have an excuse about not updating¬_¬. Ok, go on and read, And remember if you dont review, i wont update....like at all!!!. There is and A/N) at the end of this story, so read it, thanks ^^**

**-**

** Cool-reader-Dude ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, but i own Darren (wow I usually forget to do this)**

**EPOV**

I learned something that day as I whimpered on the ground; well…I learned three things really. ONE, Bella does not like me. TWO, I want Bella more for that and finally THREE; Bella has one hell of a knee. "Edward please get up before Emmet forces you to get up" Rosalie said, examining her nails as if I, the great Edward Cullen had not just been kneed somewhere very sensitive.

"T-tell Emmet he can f-flip off" was all I managed to say before letting out a sound that sounded like a cross of the sound a puppy makes when you step on its tail and Emmet when Rosalie changes the TV to watch some make-up show. It was that moment that Emmet sobered up from his little _laugh at Edward_ moment. He lifted me over his shoulder and walked out of the barn with me slumped over his shoulder, whimpering.

"Edward, shut up you big baby" Emmet sighed. "Y-you don't know how it feels to have Bella knee you in the balls" I whispered. I felt Emmet's chest vibrate as he chuckled. "And I don't plan to" he said as he walked back to the apartment. When he opened the door he threw me on my bed like a rag-doll. "Thanks for being so gentle" I sneered as I walked over to the mini-fridge. "Your welcome" was Emmet's happy reply. With my bottle of diet coke and a bowl of nachos, I sat on the sofa and flicked on the TV, I wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. As I got comfy I began to think of Bella, and those three guys she was with.

I knew the black haired silver tipped guitarist. Darren, I think his name was. I scowled. I didn't think Bella knew let alone hung out with the punk-skater kids, and the way Darren looked at Bella with that look in his eye, I just knew he would be trouble for me. I had to find some way to eliminate him from the contest for Bella's affection. Having Emmet beat him to a bloody pulp sounded promising, but for all he knew Bella was some fricken ninja and would assassinate me in my sleep. Shows how much I know about Bella. I had but one option, I had to ask Jane for help. I shuddered.

**BPOV**

I was in Darren's room; they were all watching some star wars movie while I was trying on cloths in the spare room. I use to stay with Darren for so long he grew accustom to turning the spare room in where ever he was staying into 'Bella's Room'. It was really sweet if you think about it. I had on some black skinny jeans and a blue tank top that showed my belly-button. I had elbow long black gloves and my hair was down with out any ribbons or bows. I brushed my hair into a side fringe just like Jane's. I took a black top-hat down from one of the shelves and positioned it so it so that it rested on my head, but wouldn't wall off.

I took a black cane down as well. When I looked in the mirror and was happy with the strange selection of cloths, I walked into the sitting room and all the guys looked at me. I put the cane in front of me a rested my right hand on the top of it, with my left hand resting on my right. I looked like one of those guys who had the bowler hats and canes and started tap dancing. "What do you guys think?" I asked. "What song will you be singing?" Darren asked. "Well, one of the girls at the restaurant suggested I do 'Circus' by Britney Spears" I said sheepishly. "Why don't you just do the music you like, stuff like Paramour and bands like that?" Darren asked. "Because…I… and…it-IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" I blurted out. _Wow Bella, very smart. Can you speak with out adding I…and…it before taking _my inner Bella said. _**Shut-up**_ I silenced the little thoughts in me head. Then it struck me, I'm taking to myself. Crap, now I'm crazy.

"Fine, be like that" Darren pouted. I sighed before putting down the top-hat and cane on Darren's table. I sat down beside him on the small couch before one of the other guys turned off the lights and pressed play on the movie. They were watching saw 3, _sweet_. I wasn't one of those prissy little girls who needed a man to cling onto just because the dude in the movie got a paper-cut. Boo fricken Hoo, a drop of blood. I rolled my eyes just thinking about girls like that, girls like Jessica Stanley.

I lifted Darren's arm up and put in around my shoulder so I could rest my head on his chest. Hey I want to be comfy when I watch people be sawed to pieces. Half-way the movie I looked at the other guys and almost burst out laughing. They were all pale and their faces were tinted with green. I looked up at Darren to see him holding in his laughter as well at the sight of there two _strong_ men. I snickered. When the movie ended I stood up and stretched my arms over my head. "I think I should head back to my room" I said looking over at the clock "I mean it's only 2:15 am" I said sarcastically grabbing the cloths I came here with. "See you tomorrow" Darren answered with a yawn to finish his sentence. I laughed at that expression little kids have when they wake up and the rub their eyes. As I walked back through the court-yard, dressed in my 'circus' song cloths, I felt like I was being followed.

I decided it wouldn't hurt to turn around to come face to face with a very drunk Mike Newton. "Can I help you?" I asked flatly. "Hey babe, I know lots of ways you can help me, but let's try this one" he slurred his words. He grabbed my wrists and pulled my body to his, trying to grind that little thing in between his legs. "Wow, you're such a turn on" I said sarcastically, trying desperately not to gag on his stink breath. "Glad you think so, hot stuff" he tried to sound seductive. Ok, the guys being all pale and greened face at the movie was funny, but Mike Newton trying to be seductive was way funnier, if I was to describe it by text to someone I would say 'ROFL'. I let a small laugh escape my lips and of course Mike took it the wrong.

He grinned and tried to slip his hand on my shirt. I rolled my eyes before kicking him in the shin to release my arms, when he did I made sure he felt the power of my fist. To finish it off I kicked him in the stomach to send him backwards. "Your lucky your drunk, or I might 'forget' to be gentle, Mike" I said as I walked off. When I got back into my dorm I found Jake and Jane, making out, on MY bed. I cocked my head to the left. Five minutes and they were still going at it, and then it crossed my mind, if it's now 2:30am, when did they start making out. I was brought out of my thinking when I saw Jake's hand going under Jane's shirt, and her allowing it. Ok I don't really want too see what happens next, I put my hands on my hips before clearing my throat.

**JPOV**

After the pizza I went with Jane back to the dorm. We were having a great conversation and the next thing I know I am having a full out make out session. Feeling brave I slipped my hands under her shirt, and she let me! Everything was going great until I heard a throat clearing. I looked up to see Bella standing in the open doorway, hands on hips and an extremely amused expression on her face.

"I would ask if I was interrupting anything, but I think we all know it's obvious I am" Bella almost laughed. Jane and I separated like two north poles of a magnet being forced together. Jane's blush stood out on her pale white face. "So Jane, is it ok for me to stay here tonight, or should I stay in Alice's so you too can 'continue'?" she asked again sarcastically.

"I think I should go" I mumbled getting up and all but running past Bella. When I was running through the courtyard, I could not help but notice a passed out and bruised. Bella's handiwork no doubt. When I reached my room I found Embry asleep on my bed. Do any of my friends have their own room? I wondered with a sigh, kicking Embry off my bed and falling on it myself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N) OK, as you could see, I have made it final that this is NOT and JakexBella fanfic. This will be a EDWARDxBELLA, but Darren is to add abit of jealousy (but if you want it to be BellaxOOC just tell me, but i doubt you will). Also, about the song and cloths, If you want to suggest a better song (please do) and some better cloths (please do) just tell me. I really would like you guys to make some suggestions, THANKS ^_^**

**REVIEW OR NO UPDATE**

**-**

**Cool-music-DUDE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N) Eh heh heh heh... 7 months without an update...oops? Well this is just a quick chapter, I will try to remember to reveiw, but keep in mind I said TRY. Thanks to all my reveiwers . I would have had this up 3 days ago but my laptop broke, so I was use the main computer and I couldnt get the file...so sorry**

**DICLAIMER: ME IS NOT OWNING TWILIGHT!!!! (but you all knew that)**

**BPOV**

Ah, today has been a good day, a _very_ good day. First my singing seemed to be good when I was on stage. I could have done without Edward *cough* _man whore_ *cough* calling me a slut, but I guess no day is perfect. Kneeing him in his over used balls what fun (VERY FUN). I even got to spend some time with Darren!!! How could my day get any better? OH YEAH, walking in on my two best friends having a major make-out session. Now some people might not understand WHY this is a good thing, for those people who DO NOT get it I shall say one word; BLACKMAIL.

Yes, that nine letter word was sounding better and better. Jane was still in a fluster as she walked around the room cleaning dirt that wasn't there. Hey it's only – I looked over at the clock- 2:40am, why not teaser her a bit. "So what was it like?" I asked innocently. Jane's face got redder. "Was there sparkles and did romantic music start playing in you mind?" I asked, a grin spreading across my face. If possible, and apparently it was, Jane's face got REDDER.

"I don't know why I put up with you" Jane muttered as she changed into her sleeping gear. "Cause you know I'm the bestest friend you will ever get" I said happily walking into the bathroom. "And that's saying something about me" I heard her mutter. "I HEARD THAT" I called out to her. "YOU WERE MENT TO" she called back. I laughed. It was good to have friends. I remember when I first moved to Forks, I was so awkward; I was obsessed with vampires as well. I was like that kid that never fit in, but that's in the past.

I changed into a black tank-top and some baggy pajama bottoms. I brushed my hair and washed my teeth. When I got out of the bathroom Jane was already in bed. "…well that was quick" I muttered as I climbed into my own bed. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. 'One sheep, two sheep, three sheep…why am I counting sheep again?' I thought as I laughed at my ability to forget what I am doing. I didn't laugh long because a pillow hit me. "Shut up, I am trying to sleep" Jane slurred out in a sleepy daze. "People sleep better when they don't talk" I said sweetly. "Bugger off" She muttered throwing pillows at me. "You have WAY to many pillows" I said as she through the fifth pillow at me.

I decided maybe it would be a good idea to sleep. I closed and tried to clear my mind. It was going well until Edward decided to invade my thought. I thought about the way he treats all the girls he is with, without respect. To Edward they were just a new toy, to be played with until he got bored and needed a new one. That is what pisses me off. Girls have feeling too and most of those girls might have real feelings for him, but then again some of those girls just want some arm candy, some very good looking arm candy. His attitude was annoying as well, it screamed 'better then you'. Guh, I hate him so much. I rolled and turned, suddenly I was wide awake again. I groaned aloud

**Jane POV****. **

Despite what Bella though, I was very much awake, sadly. I could hear her twist and turned and then groan, loudly. Why won't she shut up and go to sleep? I had a good idea what she was thinking about. I smirked, if Edward was going to turn Bella into one of his toys, I would just have to help make it harder. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. When I woke up I walked over to the calendar. "Hmm, how did I not notice it was so close" I mumbled.

"What's so close?" Bella asked, coming out from the bathroom. "Well, you know how this is a school, well class starts on Monday, and its Saturday" I said. "Is this going anywhere?" She asked as she towel dried her hair, she must have had a shower. "I walked over and gave her a flick on the forehead. She pouted as I laughed at her expression. "I'm trying to tell you we are going to have to go to class soon" I explained. "Yippee" Bella said uninterested as she grabbed an apple and walked out the door.

"Oooookay?" I said. There was a knock on the door, me guessing it was Bella forgetting something, opened the door. To say I was shocked to see Edward leaning against the door with one of his seductive grins in place. That grin fell off his face when he saw it was me. _Thanks_ I thought. "Where's Bella?" he asked, irritated. "Don't know" I said closing the door. Of course he had his foot in the door. "Okay, then maybe you can help" he said, letting himself in. "Eh…can you leave?" he was really starting to get on my nerves. "No, now what does Bella like in a guy" he asked, looking totally serious. Ooooh, this was to perfect, I could get revenge for him busting in and annoying me AND keep him away from Bella. "Well from what she told me…"

**BPOV**

I grabbed an apple and walked out the door. I was wearing some baggy jeans and a grey hoodie (One of Jakes….wonder why I found it in Jane's closet). I walked into the library and began to search for a book, time to make use of that window seat in my room. I was looking around the selves when I bumped into a girl. She had green eyes and she is 5"5, long brown hair all down her back. In short, she was beautiful. "Oh I am so sorry" She said.

"My name is Sarah, I am here on acting, I use to model" she said politely. "Oh no, it's fine. My name is Bella and I sing" I said. This girl seems really nice. "Wuthering Heights, I love that book" She said, seeing the book I had in my hand. Hmm, maybe we could be friends. We spent half an hour talking and I left. I got in the elevator and went up to my floor. When I got out I stopped. There, leaning against the wall, one hand on his waist and one hand supporting him on the wall. I tried really, really hard not to laugh, I really did.

Edward was wearing denim short shorts and a white tank top to stopped at his navel (hmm, its revealing his six-pack) he had hiking booths on as well. Now, I was doing well not laughing, that is until Edward pushed out his bottom lips and started talking " Bella, its like so good to see you hear. God can you believe how much of a byotch Jane is" Is said while shaking his hips with every word he said while running his hand through his hair every second word. That was it. I burst out laughing. I was rolling on the floor laughing my ass off. "Wh-Wh-What the hell are you d-doing" I laughed out. "Jane told me you liked guys who understand girls, who are not afraid to act like girls" he said looking confused. I laughed harder. I stopped (after like five minutes). "I do like guys who understand girls, but what were you doing, and are you refering thats girls act like that?" I asked irritated as I walked past him and walked into my room. Jane looked up to see Edward walking in after me and burst out laughing as well. "That made my day" I sighed as I took out my book and walked over to the window sill and sat down and started reading.

**A/N) Okay, not my best chapter. But I had to wright something, right? So reweiw if you want**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n:**** Ahehehe, Em...miss me? WOw, over a year without an update...does anyone even read this anymore? I wrote this because I felt it was the right thing to do. I have good news thought. I'm going to be updating every week now. ALso, I know the story Is not moving very fast, but most of the plot is AFTER Bella and Edward get together. Weird right? So anyways...VERY SHORT CHAPTER ALERT, just to get back into things, sorry again**

**DISCLAIMER...: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**EPOV:**

After talking with Jane I walked back to my room. I thought about what she said, so Bella liked the ….. em…..feminine type. I looked through my closet. No, no, no, NO! It was all to manly. I sighed and went over to Alice's place. I knocked, and knocked…..AND knocked. She must not be in. I shrugged, maybe it was a good thing, can you imagine asking Alice for a pair of short shorts and a tank top? I don't really want to think about it. I took the spare key out from my pocket and unlocked the door. When I walked in I sighed. The floor was littered with fashion designs. I stepped carefully over them and over to the walk in wardrobe. It was then I began to think….Alice had a walk in wardrobe. The school doesn't even have walk in wardrobes…I'll ask her about it later. I walked near the back when I hoped she wouldn't notice if I took something. I took a tank top and some short shorts and got the hell out of there. When I was back in my room and changed I tried walking. Wow, short shorts, not comfortable. I put on my hiking boots and left.

I went over what Jane had said. Say "Like" a lot, but my hands on my hips, pout and be generally girly. I waited outside and over to Bella's place. I took all the back roads; I DO have a reputation to keep. When I got there Jane happily told me she wasn't there. So I waited. About twenty minutes later Bella walked in and stopped, and starred. She must be taking in my amazingness. I started to do what Jane told me. I said how Jake was being a …byotch? I think I heard a girl say that once or something, she talked a lot. Bella was kind of twitching now. Twitch. Twich. Laughter. She was rolling on the floor, clutching her sides and howling in laughter. Would she ever stop. When she did, she stood up and asked me what the hell I was doing. I told her what Jane said. She then said that I was being inconsiderate or something, I wasn't really paying attention.

She pushed past me and went into her room. When Jane saw me, she also burst out laughing. Then it clicked. THAT BITCH, SHE SET ME UP. I was fuming; it was like you could see the steam coming out of my ears. Jane looked at me and looked like the cat that got that the milk, the smug bitch. What a time for Jake to come in. "Hey Jane I was ju-" He started but fell silent once seeing me. "Edward, I knew you would come out of the closet some time. Its sad really, you were so far in the closet you should have bought a house in Narnia.

He thought I was…..gay? "JAKE! I'm NOT GAY" I yelled. He gave me a pointed look and looked at my choice of cloths. I felt my face flush red and grabbed the grey jumper that Bella had taken off. It smelled like her. I began to smell it. "Reeeeally, then why are you smelling my jumper" Jake asked and crossed his arms. His. Jumper? I realised how well it fit now and thought about it. SHIT. "IT SMELLS LIKE BELLA" I shouted at him. "Ew you perv!" I heard Bella say in the background. I grunted and stormed out.

**BPOV****:**

I laughed as Edward stormed out. How manly. Jake looked so confused. "It's okay Jake, sometimes its better not knowing" I said as I went into my room to get ready for tonight's show. I got into the shower and thought about Edward's choice of clothing and began laughing again. I think I saw Alice wear those same clothes once. I got out and began to dry my hair. What did Jane say to him? If he knew me he would see the guys I hang out with are more, manly. I decided that a black ribbon wouldn't hurt as I tied a small bit of my hair in a low ponytail. I put on the deep blue silky tank top and the black skinny jeans, next the gloves and finally the top hat.

I tilted it so it was partially covering one of my eyes. I got the cane and walked back to show Jane. I say down beside her and poked her in the shoulder. She looked at me and took in my look. "Meh" was all she said. I poked her harder. "I mean you look amazing" she said sweetly. "Good answer" I said. I walked over to the 'club' as it was now known as. The groups were already setting up. I saw Edward there, in baggy black jeans, dark blue t-shirt and his black leather jacket.

He was at the bar section moping. Suppose he finally realised how he looked. I shrugged, sucks for him. I went to the stage and began singing to practice. When I was finished I walked off stage to give someone else a turn. "Someone call heaven, they must have lost an angel" I heard a voice behind me.

"Nice to see you too Edward" I said not really paying attention. "You just keep getting better and better, you know that?" He asked me. "and you just get more annoying, now please just go awa-" I almost finished that sentence before he interrupted. "We match" he said randomly. "Excuse me?" I said, lost. "Our cloths, they match" I smiled. I looked down, so they did. I just grunted and turned around about to leave when I saw Jake kissing someone….WHO WASN'T JANE?

**a/n: You all know what to do, I wright better knowing there are people reading this story, so REVEIW, AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS OR SOMETHING...i just reaaally like reveiws...ehehehe, okay, see you next week, BYE!**


	14. IMPORTANT AN not an update

**BIG A/N:**

**Hello Fanfiction Readers,**

** I wish to inform you that NO, I have not died. I am writing this, because I am interested in updating this fanfiction again. I would like to know if there is ANYONE out there who reads this, and would be interested in continue reading this. If there is ANYONE out there interested in reading this story, please tell me so in a reveiw or a PM. **

** I would like to make somethings known before I begin this;**

**1) I can not promise an update everyday or even every 7 days, life is busy. I do promise to update this story regularly though, perhaps every week and a half (yes i know I've made these promises before, but I mean it this time!)**

**2) I no longer ship Edward/Bella...I no longer ship Twilight full stop, I favour Naruto and Harry Potter more, but that does not mean I will let this story suffer...again.**

**3) ehm...Thats it I think...yeah... ^_^**

**OKAAAAAY, so if there is anybody out there wishing to read this, PM me or Reveiw this story. As soon as I have been made aware you with to read this, the next update will be soon. K? Cool**

**-Dark-Reader-Dude :D :D :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am a horrible person, thats what I am, a horrible person. I promise you updates and I DONT give them. Well, in return, I wrote a slightly longer chapter to hopefully bide you over untill I get the next one out...and giving my track record, tht will me next augest. Oh well. Hope you all enjoy.**

**I just wanna say a HUUUUUUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, like litrally the only reason I update. Also everyone who reads this I would like to thanks. YOU ALL ROCK. COOKIES FOR ALL...haha, just kidding, this is the internet. But its the thought that counts...soooo.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. **

BPOV

That's…..that's definitely not Jane. Is he cheating? WHY IS HE STILL KISSING HER? Two thoughts ran through my mind, the first being; KILL THE CHEAT! The second thought was the one the tiny little voice in my head I called a conscience screamed; "MURDER IS FREAKING ILLEGAL" or something along those lines. "It's only illegal if you get caught!" I screamed law, it's always getting in the way. I walked up behind Jake as quietly as possible, not that he would notice he was still kissing the 'not-Jane', as I had taken to calling her. She was definitely not Jane, with her coppery skin and raven black hair falling needle straight to her lower back. Her face was heart-shaped and flawless. Damn, why does she have to be so pretty? When they finally pulled away, Jake opened his big mouth and said (far too happily in my opinion) "See I told you!" OOOOOH so now they were on talking terms. Well logically that made sense, they were just kissing, but I'm angry, screw logic. I tapped Jake on the shoulder lightly and watched as his face morphed from happiness to horror. Damn straight, I'd be afraid of my too if I was in his position. Part of me screamed out 'EXECUTION FIRST, TRAIL AFTER'…but then realised I am far to mature for that and that I would hear his side first. Well….more or less. I reached up and grabbed his ear and proceeded to drag him at the building, not very gently at that. "Bella let go, LET GO THIS HURTS"

Good.

"So Jake….who, was that?" I asked sweetly, his ear still between my thumb and index-finger. I gave his ear a vindictive little tweak for good measure to let him know that bull-shit would NOT be appreciated. "Bella she was just an old girlfriend" Jake gritted out through clenched teeth. Did he NOT realise that her being an ex-girlfriend made things worse? "Jacob, dear, I have old boyfriends too, but, I DON'T FREAKING KISS THEM" I declared calmly….as possible while yelling. "No, no, no you don't understand, she came here because she still felt things for me; I kissed her to prove there was nothing between us!" He exclaimed as he looked me in the eye. Well he tried to look me in the eye, but he was kind of in an awkward position being twisted around by the ear AND bending over. If that was the truth….well…I may have over reacted. "There are other ways to prove that you realise?" I tell him, releasing his ear. When he stood up straight, it was hard to imagine that I had him in pain, nearly on his knees. Damn, I must be awesome, or ridiculously violent, or a combination of them both. I like to think that it's just that I'm awesome. "I know, I know, please don't tell Jane. I-I want to tell her myself" Jake said, looking down ashamed. That's the Jake I knew (not the kissing random girls part, the part about wanting to tell Jane part). "Okay Jake, but don't let me catch you doing this again….wait no, don't DO this again!" I say jokingly as I gently nudge his arm. He smiled at me and threw his arm around my shoulder and we walked back to the 'club' again.

"So like, what? She just shows up out of nowhere and is all like 'JAKE I LOVE YOU!" and you were like 'Babe, let me kiss the love out of you!" I said jokingly. Just because I had calmed down, does not mean I didn't want to know all the details. "No, she actually transferred to the University in town, you know, Valley-Green University." Jake replied smiling. I knew a little bit about Valley-Green. It was this schools rival school or something. I'm not quite sure, it seemed a little silly to me. This school was a school for the arts, while Valley-Green was more of a sport focused school. They had one of the best football teams in all the state. I was never very good at sports; actually, I was clumsy as all hell. The only activity that involved moving my legs that didn't result in my face becoming best friends with the floor was dancing. SURPRISE! Yeah join the rest of the surprised people. I was actually thinking of pursuing dancing as my major, but my love of music and singing kind of stopped that dream. "So she heard that I had come to this school, and she wanted to visit. I haven't seen her since high school. Maybe it was just the fact that we haven't seen each other in a while that made her think there might be something left." Jake continued. Oh right, he was still talking. "I told her there wasn't, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. I told her that if I kissed her, and she didn't feel anything, then she had to leave all romantic ideas in the past. I was right, she was wrong, and the rest is history." He finished with a dramatic hand gesture, holding the back of his hand to his forehead, giving the impression that the whole thing was hard to talk about. I had to laugh at his antics. It didn't matter what age we were, Jake never failed to make me laugh, even when we were 9 in forks and he had that little crush on me. Jake smiled back at me and held the door open. I walked in and noticed that they were changing some things up. They had extended the stage out, making more room for the dancers and the musicians. They also had widened the seating area for people having dinner had changed. The centre in front of the stage was now a sort of dance-floor, it wasn't huge, but it was big enough to be comfortable. The tables were gone, replaced with comfortable looking booths around the walls with comfy red leather seats. The lighting had improved as well. Instead of those depressing florescent lights were gone, replaced by professional lighting for the stage, coloured lights and UV lights for the dance-floor for when the restaurant section closed down. The lights around the booths were warm and inviting. Two new features of the whole club were near the back was what look liked a very professional bar area. The second new thing was a stone pizza oven that really warmed up the whole room. All and all the whole place looked fantastic.

"When did they do all this? It's amazing" I exclaimed walking in. "They've been working on it for a week I think. The owner was really making some money with all the business it was getting. Shows almost all the time really bring in the money" Jake said. Had it really been a week? When had she last preformed here? I let out a whistle of appreciation. "Here I have to go, I will see you later at dinner, and remember don't tell Jane okay?" Jake smiled. I have Jake one last parting smile before he left and I walked around. The red leather seats were comfy as I had thought. I was going to walk over to the bar when I saw a depressing, emotional hunched over figure in front of what looked like a glass of water….could be vodka actually. No need to be Sherlock to know who this was; Edward. I decided to skip the angst that radiated from his barstool. I walked backstage to see if that had improved. It had, and when I saw my band friends walk in, I decided that maybe it was a good time to start rehearsing. After a few rough starts, and a lot of laughing and joking around we finally got some good practise in. After what seemed like five minutes, but was probably like an hour, I was feeling thirsty, and I knew I was going to have to go to the bar.

I walked back over to the bar part and notice Edward was still there, staring into his glass of water (not vodka if the smell, or lack there for of, was anything to go by), head resting on his crossed arms. "What got you down" I ask. I may as well be polite. "I'm sorry about earlier Bella, I really am not gay" he said, looking up at me with effortless puppy dog eyes. He sounded so morose, I almost felt bad for him. I put my arm on his shoulder and give him a shake. "Oh cheer up, I know that. You're known as a WOMANISER, not a man-eater." He looked up at me again, and a small, almost shy, crooked smile took over his face. "So other than me crashing your room, how was your day?" he asked, still with that shy half smile with his head on his arms. He almost looked cute. "Other than you…it wasn't bad, almost good" I smile sitting down beside him. He pouted and nudged me with his hand. I had to laugh. "Okay, okay. Even you crashing my room was funny, it definitely made my day" I say looking at him. He smiled then, and for one second my heart seemed to beat a little faster. This Edward, right here, the one who smiled and joked with me and did not try to get in my pants, this is the one I liked. I could actually be friends with this Edward. A busty waitress came up to Edward and leaned forward. "Mr Cullen, are you sure all you want is a glass of water?" She said trying to look in his eyes. Edward didn't look though. He kept his eyes on me; his smile was so heart-breaking and shy. Was this what girls saw in him? Was he playing me? That thought cast a shadow of doubt over me. "Edward?" the waitress said again. "All I want is to talk to Bella" he said, still looking at me. The waitress shot me a downright evil look and stormed away. I smiled at Edward then and patted his shoulder. "If you want to talk to me you're going to have to have wait until after my show" I smiled as I walked away, backstage to get ready. The… I don't even know what to call this place anymore 'club', 'restaurant', 'eccentric art school venue for people trying to break out in the world'. I'm not sure; I'll call it club pizza. My goodness I want a pizza.

"BELLA!" a shrill voice called. Sounds like….Alice. As much as I love that ball of fashion loving, sugar high fairy, I had a show to get ready for. "Bella, dear, what are you wearing" She said as she looked me up and down. Well, I had changed my mind on what to wear. I decided to keep the blue tank top, and black skinny jeans, but instead of ballet flats, I went with like five inch black strappy heals. I didn't really want to keep the cane, but in these shoes, it acted more as safety support instead of a prop. The top hat now had a white ribbon around the base of it, with grey spiral-like flames. A white, gothic elegant butterfly on the blue tank top started at my waist slightly to the side, with elegant white spirals trailing after it, seemingly attached to its wings. The black skinny jeans had the same white elegant spirals near the hem, which seemed to crawl up the leg like ivy at the side of the jeans, the spirals tapered off, and leaving only one long white spiral to reach the belt hoops. "Hey I like what I'm wearing" I said defensively. That when I noticed the sparkle in Alice's eye. "I know me too. Where did you get those jeans?" She asked clinging to my arm with stars in her eyes. "I don't know, wall mart?" I said. It really wasn't my big concern. The owner of the club came out then, an aging man with peppered black hair and laugh lines around dark eyes. "Hey, Ms Swan, I was wondering if I could have a word with you." He said, and I walked over. "As a new business rule, we are only going to have light music, you know, acoustic and all, while people are eating, so I was wondering if you could wait for your big number till we switch over to the club. Unless you're willing to sing an acoustic song to begin with" He said. Well, bummer. "Oh sure, I'd be happy to sing" I said, my mouth moving without me realising what I was saying.

Great that means I have to come up with a song, and change, because I was dressed for a party. The owner smiled and walked away while I went back and told Alice. Her eyes lit up once more as she proclaimed that she was going to dress me. She hastily grabbed my hand and all but shot off like a rocket. The next minute I was in her room sitting on her bed. Alice didn't have a room-mate, a feat I never managed to find out how she pulled off. Another thing was HOW DID WE GET HERE SO FAST. I swear Alice has like vampire speed sometimes. After she had thrown so many clothes at me (like so many, that bedroom floors look at me and go "damn, she has a lot of clothes on her"), she left to let me pick what I liked. I finally settled on a dark forest green , off the shoulder flowing t-shirt that exposed enough cleavage that kept it modest enough for dinner time. With that I chose a pair of white short-shorts. I put on some white doll shoes just before Alice barged in and pushed me onto a stool in front of her vanity. She put my hair up in ringlets and pinned half my hair up, and let the other half cascade over my shoulder. She did my make up (light mascara and lip gloss) and finally a pair of white stud ear-rings. She kind of smiled, but mainly just analysed her work. When she was satisfied she grabbed my hand and we were of again. By the time we arrived back at Club Pizza, the booths had filled up, and the people were enjoying pizza and other dishes. Hah, success in naming this place Club Pizza. I saw that there was a stool in the middle of the stage, and that beside it sat a man tuning a guitar on another stool. Was he who I was to sing with? Oh wait, it was just Darren. I smiled and walked over to him. He smiled at me and we looked out over the crowd that we were to sing for. I saw Jake and Jane sitting at a booth sharing a pizza and I had to smile, less than half a day ago I had his ear in a death grip. I also saw Edward talking to that girl I met in the library that one time, Sarah or something like that. They seemed friendly enough, but apparently nothing more as Edward kept shooting glances back at me. He smiled and I smiled back. When the girl spotted me she also smiled and gave a wave. I smiled back and continued to search the crowd. It was nice to see everyone, I even saw Jasper with Alice, someone I very rarely saw. Rosalie and Emmet were sitting with some of their friends that I didn't recognise.

I took my seat on the stool and one of the new professional lights focused on me, creating my own spotlight. The rest of the lights seemed to dim and people seemed to stop eating to watch. It was time for my show. I was shocked when I realised that I never told Darren what I was singing. I leaned over a quickly whispered the song in his ear, and he looked confused. I was so worried that he didn't know, but he quickly strummed it out, so I let out a relieved sigh. I smiled out at the crowd. I tilted my head and I let the show begin.

**A/N: You likey? I do hope you did. My writing style has changed just a tad. I hope you all enjoyed, Ill update...again. Tell me what you think. Review, Fav, do what you like!**


End file.
